Recently, a liquid crystal display has been widely used. The liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal panel composed by putting liquid crystal materials between a pair of glass substrates and a backlight module for irradiating light on the liquid crystal panel from back side thereof. In order to reduce a manufacturing cost, it is necessary to reduce the cost of not only the liquid crystal panel but also the backlight module.